


A Fine Finish

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: In Vino Veritas [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she was hiding out, Ariadne didn't want to return to her former life. Not if she could have this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Finish

“So. I may need some new documentation,” Ariadne announced, sitting down beside Eames at his kitchen table. “I think you can help me with that.”

Eames couldn’t help but smile at her self assured manner, lips curling in that carefully cultivated to appear unconsciously sensual way he had. “Oh?”

“You have told me on many occasions that you’re a master at all kinds of forgery.” Ariadne dropped her hand onto his wrist and smiled encouragingly at him. “Doesn’t it make sense to go to the master if you want something done right?”

Now he laughed outright. “Darling, in this case, flattery will get you everywhere.”

She had been hiding in his flat for the better part of a month now, and was starting to feel stir crazy. Poor Arthur would have been out of his mind in boredom if he didn’t have them to occupy him, fucking him nearly senseless whenever he started to get antsy. He was out at the market at the moment, and Ariadne thought it was a good a time as any to get started on a new identity. Arthur had mentioned that she likely would need it getting out of Kenya and headed back toward her usual life, if she still wanted it.

She didn’t, not if that meant never having these two men in her life ever again.

Ariadne leaned in and kissed Eames, hot and hungry. He grinned against her mouth and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him and threw her arms around his shoulders for balance. His tongue slid into her mouth, gently stroking hers. She shifted her hips a little, rolling them against his. Deliberately, she rubbed right up against his crotch, knowing that he would react to her touch. “Naughty girl,” he murmured against her mouth, grinning.

“Mmm. Isn’t that part of the fun?”

He laughed out loud then reached under her shirt to fondle her breasts through her bra. “I do enjoy your idea of fun.”

As he touched her, Ariadne rocked against his thigh. The friction of her clothes hit her clit just right, enough to get her sticky and damp. “Isn’t it better if I’m inside you?” he teased, moving to take her earlobe between his lips.

“I have plans for you,” she replied, running her nails lightly across his arm. She watched him shiver and bore down harder, chasing her own pleasure. She was close, panting and gripping him so tightly that perhaps he would have bruises.

Eames licked her ear and grasped her ass to urge her faster and harder against him, helping her reach orgasm. When she sagged against him, breath ragged, Eames pressed a kiss to her neck. “So what are these plans of yours, darling?”

“You. All fours. Your bed,” she panted. “I’ll use my mouth on you, maybe suck your cock a little, maybe fuck your ass with one of your toys.”

“Oh, I _do_ like the plans you have for me,” Eames replied, delighted. “And your wonderfully dirty imagination is fantastic.”

“You’re not the only one that can talk dirty,” she purred, sliding from his lap. She was sticky between her thighs, still aching for more. Once in his bedroom she grabbed a vibrator and slipped it inside of her, the steady throbbing beat filling her deliciously. Eames followed her curt directions to strip down to the skin and kneel on all fours on his bed. Feeling heady with power, Ariadne bent forward and grasped the globes of his ass, parting the cheeks enough for her to casually lick at his hole. She smiled at his indrawn hiss of breath, the slight whining sound he made low in his throat. He was greedy for attention, any attention, and any words of affection had always been delivered with a mocking tone. It was easier to discount that way if she or Arthur didn’t want them, but the three of them seemed to have fallen into something that they all wanted.

Ariadne lavished attention to his rear entrance, licking and teasing the sensitive skin. Eames twitched and bucked against her, his cock growing harder and harder as she licked him. She reached forward to grasp his cock, her thumb sliding over the head and smearing the precome in little circles. Balancing herself precariously, she brought her other hand to the toy within her panties and moved it, fucking herself with the toy as she pushed her tongue against Eames. She didn’t stroke his cock, not wanting it to be over too soon, but held him firm. She hummed a little, pleasure building from the vibrations and knowing that she was reducing him to a near incoherent mess.

Pausing, Ariadne slid the toy out of her cunt and slid it into Eames’ ass, her own juices providing more than enough lube for his loosened ass. She moved it rhythmically, her hand still tight around his cock, her mouth pressing hot and open kisses on his butt cheek. “You want this, don’t you? Wet from me, right where my mouth was, my tongue inside you,” she said, voice low and hoarse with need. “You want me fucking you with this, pretending I’ve got a cock, that I feel you clenching down over me. You want me to make you come, want me telling you how you feel so good, that you are just what I need...”

“Fuck, Ariadne,” Eames moaned, face pressed into his pillow. His hands were clenched tightly in the sheets, his entire body shaking with the effort to keep from coming. “That dirty shit is so... _Fuck,_ there, I’m going to--”

“Come for me, Eames,” she purred, throaty and decadent. She added a slight twist to the wrist motion, pressing a little harder into the spot that made him moan. “Show me how much you want me fucking you like this.”

He came, spurting over her hand onto the sheets twisted beneath him. His entire body sagged forward a little, the vibrator still in his ass and her face pressed to the back of his thigh. “Jesus Christ, Ariadne,” he gasped.

Ariadne pressed a kiss to his hip and then worked the toy out of him. She supposed she didn’t exactly have the same moves a man would have fucking him that way, but he still shattered beautifully under her hands.

Curling up next to him, Ariadne couldn’t help but grin. “Good?”

“Bloody fantastic, that was,” Eames murmured, pulling her right up against him. “And with those new documents I’ll make you, you don’t have to leave.”

“Kind of the plan,” she agreed with a grin, leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
